Free-space optical communications systems are systems in which beams of modulated light are transmitted from transmitters to receivers through free space (air). Such systems can be used to provide telecommunications services in areas in which it is difficult or expensive to provide hard-wired network connections using twisted pair wiring, coaxial cable, or optical fiber.
Although free-space optical communications systems have many desirable features, light transmission in such systems can be adversely affected by atmospheric absorption of the transmitted light and by limited visibility due to inclement weather conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved transmitter arrangements for free-space optical communications systems.